


K-life

by No_more_love



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_more_love/pseuds/No_more_love
Summary: (Suga/Min Yoongi x male OC) Haneul Smith was born on May 13th, 1996 in Seoul, South Korea. Normal, right? Wrong! He gets abandoned by his birth mother and has no other choice, but to move to America with his adoptive mother. He gets bullied because of his race and falls into a deep depression. When he some what recovers, he starts a youtube channel and gets really popular. And then that's not all! Na ah! He finally gets noticed by his favourite kpop group, bts! When bighit takes him in and transforms him into a handsome kpop star, what will a certain male do? Follow Haneul on this crazy adventure! Originally posted on Quotev!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I just started this story on Quotev! Please go check out my account @Whyareidiotsdepressing.I hope you all like and enjoy it! SLOW UPDATES!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main character, Haneul, shares his hardships and life story.

Living in this little town is easy... If you're not me. My name is Haneul Smith. I'm about 5'7, male, and I have a decent personality. But I'm Korean and I guess that gave kids the right to bully me. I was born in Seoul, South Korea, on May 13th, 1996. And then, my birth mother abandoned me.

Eventually someone found me, and there I was in the local orphanage. But then a nice American woman decided to adopt me. Her name was Danielle Smith. She had blonde hair, green eyes, and an 8 year old daughter. I was 6 years old when I moved to America. I started school a week later. 

I remember being very nervous. My palms were sweaty, the butterflies were eating out my stomach, and my heart was beating so fast I was sure I would pass out. But I didn't and when I walked into the classroom I realised just how much my 'mother' loved for me. She had signed me up for a special Korean school, instead of an American school. So yeah, for the first part of my life, it was easy. 

They taught us English, Korean, and well...the basics. Soon, I was passing with flying colours. But as soon as I was in the fifth grade, my 'mother' enrolled me in a different school. An American school. I was even more nervous than the first and I actually barfed. 

Gross, I know. But still, I had to go. And I ended up all the way in the back. The teacher was fairly nice. Tall, brown hair, blue eyes. Freckles littered her tan skin. Her name was Ms. Percy. 

I remember her asking for me to introduce myself. And I also remember a couple of people snickering when I did. I had a bit of an accent, but nothing too bad. I didn't think too much about it and let it go. I had a pretty feminine shape, for being a male. 

I mean don't get me wrong! I still do! But I guess that was one of the reasons I got bullied. My body shape, my race, and my height. I got bullied for most of my life. Being called names, getting threats, etc. Just the basic bullying. But then, it got physical, and then had sunk into a deep depression. I believed everything they told me, I believed I deserved the pain given to me and I can't say I don't. I still have nights where I cry, I still have the reaccureing nightmares, and sometimes I even lock myself in my room for weeks on end and never come out. 

Then I started my youtube chanel, and this is also where our story begins...


	2. Viral Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haneul wakes up and gets ready for school like normaly... What's not normal? That fact that his youtube video went viral AND bts, otherwise known as Bangtan Boys, WATCHED it.

Beep... beep... beep

"Ugh." I groan. My hand collides with my alarm clock smashing it to a silence. I sit up and rub my eyes, yawning sleepily. I strech and get up. My eyes find my bathroom door and I stumble to the shower. I strip down and grab a towel. When I finish, I turn off the faucet and gently wrap a towel around my waist.

I walk in front of the mirror, grab my toothbrush, and lather some of the minty paste. I finish brushing my teeth and start styling my hair. As soon as I'm done, I walk to my dresser and grab some clothing. Bring. My text notification goes off and I pick up my phone. I had gotten a text from a friend of mine.

We went to school together, before I transfered to Lakewood Middle School. Of course now I'm in the high school. Shortly after I transfered, he moved back to Korea. We were very close and still are, so we couldn't bare to leave each other. We exchanged home phone numbers and as soon as we could, we called each other. 

And for hours and hours we would endlessly talk, until our mothers would scold us. We would giggle and exchange our goodbyes. 

6:17am- Telly: You up?

6:17am- Ham: Yeahhhhh... -_-

6:18am- Telly: Dude you gotta check your channel!

I raised an eyebrow. 'What's he talking about?' I think. I quickly reply and log onto my youtube channel. My jaw drops. My last video, my cover of bts' "Save me," had went... viral. And of course Tae-Yong would know before me. He was my editor.

6:20am- Ham: Holy shnitzel! How'd this happen!?!

6:21am- Telly: Bts reacted to your video! XD I'm guessing it was your fans' doing...

6:21am- Ham: Ahhhhh!!! What should I do!?!?!

6:22am- Telly: Okay first, calm down. And two, go to school. 

I looked at the clock and panicked at the time. It took me 40 minutes to get to school from my house. And I, my readers, was going to be late. I quickly texted a goodbye, grabbed my stuff, and ran to my car. I backed out of the driveway and started my journey to literal hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW: if you're wondering, Telly is Tae-Yong, Haneul's childhood friend... and Ham is Haneul.


	3. That Kinda Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haneul's late for school! What's gonna happen? No really major stuff except for his little 'run in' with the school's most popular girl.

It's currently 7:02 am, and I'm sitting in the parking lot of my high school. I take a deep breath and step out. I grab my bag, close the car door, and walk towards the school. As soon as I open the door my nerves take over and I'm just standing there in the light of day. If it weren't for the fact that class had already started, I would probably have run towards the bathroom.

But class had already started and I rushed to my locker. I put my bag in and grab my books. And soon I'm at the door of my first period class. I turn the doorknob and step in, closing the door on my way in. My teacher just looks at me and so do all of my classmates.

"Excuse?" My teacher asks. "Over slept." I lied. She raises a brow. "Well maybe next time you'll think about setting an alarm, Mr. Smith." She scolds. A couple people snicker and whisper. Taunting me from a far, even though the teacher was watching. 

But she didn't care. She just looked back down and continued grading work. I head towards my seat doging 'random' feet and avoiding glares sent my way. I reached my desk and sat down. I pulled out some extra credit homework,and officially started the day. 

\--

Ring...ring...ring

The bell sounded ending classes for the day. I speed-walked to my locker and quickly grabbed my stuff. From there I tried my best to blend in with the crowd and reach the doors. But as I was one step away I was forcefully pulled back and pushed into an empty classroom. 

"Where are you going?" she asked with a sickly sweet smile. It looks like I was gonna be late for dinner, Sorry mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was short! I'll try my best for the next one! 


	4. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Haneul's 'meet and greet' he heads home to his worried mother and sister. It looks like he needs to explain some things... What happens when he also gets a little surprise recognition?

'How did this happen?' I ask myself.

I was currently laying on the floor. It was 4:56pm, almost 5:00 and I was late for dinner. My mom and sister were blowing up my phone and I did nothing about it. I slowly get up and grab my stuff, which was all over the floor. 

I walk out of the school, bloody and bruised, ignoring people's stares. As I walk to my car I get a notification for my Gmail account. I don't think too much about it and throw my phone on the passenger seat. I start my car and start my journey home.

\--

I arrive home and as soon as I step in the house I'm tackled by Steph. She's my older sister, but only by 2 years. (her being 21 and him being 19.) She looks at me and I realise just how much I've worried her and my mom. 

Her face looks like she's been crying, her face is flushed, and I think she's gotten a couple more wrinkles. But as soon as she gets a good look at me, her face contorts into some kind of sad angryness.

I had some explaining to do.

\--

After a lot of crying, yelling, and akwardness; I'm finally laying in my bed, checking messages and reading social media posts. "Oh yeah!" I say to myself. I just remembered that gmail message I'd gotten. I quickly and eagerly open up the app.

But I was not prepared for what I saw. It read:

Dear Mr. Smith,

We're sure you've heard of bts watching your last 'youtube' video, and we're glad to say they enjoyed it very much. But the real reason we've sent this email to you is very important, special, and exciting. So we ask you to please bare with us. After bts watched your video, they were so overjoyed that they took it into their own hands to show your video to their manager,_____. And he loved it. So we are here to inform you that you've been picked for a new boy group called Nex0. ______ wants you as their main vocalist. We know you live in America, so all expenses will be paid for. You'll have dorms and food. If you're interested please contact us before the month ends. We'd love to work with you.

Sincerely,   
Bighit entertainment 

"Oh...my...GOD!" I squeal in excitement. My sister and mom barge into my room. "What is it?!?" My sister asks breathlessly. My mom just nods in agreement. I show them the email. And they just stare with open mouths. My sister squeals. "Are you going?!?" 

I nod. "Of course!" I chirp. I look at my mom, who hasn't said a word. "If it's okay with you guys." I add. My mother embraces me in a tight hug. "Of course I'd be okay with it." She mumbles into my shoulder. My sister joins the hug. "Lil' bro's growing up so fast." She says.

My mom nods. Soon our hug ends and my mom tells me to take off of school to pack and I guess... drop out? Or maybe it was transfer. Not sure. They congratulate me once again and go back to their rooms. I quickly email a reply and try to go to bed.

But it's almost impossible and I end up staying awake the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I told you I'd make it up to you guys! 577 Words and 1.6 pages! Sorry if somethings are inaccurate, I don't exactly work at bighit. Not really familiar with their managers name... I do know, I just don't want to get it wrong! 


	5. Dreaming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Haneul's big surprise, he starts to pack. He finishes and now the only thing left to do is wait... How hard can that be...? When the timer's up he heads to the airport. Finally! But where's he gonna stay?

I woke up the next morning groggy, but energetic. If that even makes sense. I got ready, ate breakfast, and read the email bighit sent last night. This time they replied:

Dear Mr. Smith, 

That's great to hear! We're happy to hear you've taken our offer. Your flight has been scheduled for the 22nd and the tickets will arrive at your house by the 20th. One of our employees will pick you up and drive you here. Then we'll talk more about what's happening.

Sincerely,   
Bighit entertainment 

I smile and set my phone down, finishing my food. When I'm done, I clean up and walk to my room to start packing. I pull out a suitcase and set it down. I smile once more and start grabbing stuff. 

About 2 hours later, I finish. I zip up my last bag and colapse onto my bed. My eyes flutter down and my breathing evens out. And soon I'm dreaming about what happens in three weeks.

\--

I roll over and instantly pull my breath back in. I had rolled onto something sharp, and now my side was bleeding... and not just a little. I look down, a pencil. I sweatdrop. 'Really?' I think.

I sit up and quickly wobble my way to the bathroom. I grab some medical supplies and get to work. Once I'm done I put the stuff away and call my mom up.

She walks into my room. "You ready?" She asks. I nod. "Yep." She too nods, and grabs some bags while I grab the rest. We take them downstairs and to the car. Once they're loaded I go back to the house to check over anything I might have missed and to say my goodbyes.

When I'm finished, I go and sit in the car. The way down is filled with silly singing, love, and happiness all the way. But as soon as we get there, our happy, silly, love is filled with an over flowing sadness and longing for more time.

I get out of the car and so does mom. We grab my stuff and head to the building entrance. Once inside, I get my bags checked and say my goodbyes. I hug my mom like it's going to be the last. And maybe it will be, I guess we'll find out soon.

I quickly peck her cheek and watch her leave. I hold back tears.

I go trough security and rush towards my terminal. I sit down and message Tae-Yong.

5:22am- Ham: Hey, don't expect you to be awake, but I just wanted to give you an update on the video situation...

I decide to tell him everything, leaving out no details.

5:25am- Ham: So, I'm gonna need a tour, what'd ya say?

I turn off my phone and rest my eyes. Ding. My eyelids flutter open.

'Flight to Seoul, South Korea is now boarding. I repeat, flight to Seoul, South Korea is now boarding.'

I get up and grab my carry on. I then head to the door, bridge thing. (I forget what it's called :p) The door, bridge thing that starts my journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yes, it's a little shorter, but I got distracted, okay? Guess what? I finally cleaned my room! Yay!!! (sarcasm) Ciao for now~


	6. Pressured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haneul lands in Seoul and meets the rest of Nex0.

We land at 8:30pm KST, (7:30pm EDT) I text my family to let them know that I was safely in Seoul and fine. As soon as I get off the plane, I head to baggage claim and wait for my bags. A couple minutes later my text notification goes off. I pull out my phone.

8:35pm- Telly: Woah! Haneul really? Of course I can! Do you need a place to stay too?

8:35pm- Ham: Yes really! Do you really think I would pull something like that? And I think we have to stay in dorms, but thanks anyway!

The rest of the convo was just about times, dates, and places. I put my phone back and focus on finding my bag. My eyes skim the machine and stop on a certain suitcase. I quickly walk over and grab it, wheeling it over to the exit.

I walk out and quickly try to find my ride. When I find it I open the door, push my suitcase in, and drive towards my destination.

\--

'I finally made it.' I think. I'm currently sitting in the parking lot of 'Bighit Entertainment,' shaking from my anxiousness. I grab my stuff and slip out of the vehicle. I thank the driver and anxiously walk to the building. When I get in, I walk up to the desk and tell the secretary my name. She nods, types something, and tells me where to go.

Soon I'm in front of the door, that leads to my future.

\--

Some time later, we finish the meeting and I'm on my way to meet the other members at the dorms. 

Its a pretty short walk, after all the dorms are right across the street. 

I stop in front of the door, this one being smaller. I knock and here a faint, "Come in!" I hesitate and then slowly turn the doorknob. 

I peek in my head and look around. There's two guys on the floor playing a card game. One with brown hair and purple highlights and the other with silver hair. 

Then there's a guy laying on the couch looking at his phone, smiling. He, has blonde hair and a cute marshmallow smile.

The last guy is the only one with glasses and he's also the only one besides me with black hair. And then, I realise that everyone is watching me.

I blush, walk in, and quickly close the door. I bow, smile, and do a little 'hello.' The blonde guy coos and purple highlights snickers. Glasses walks over and smacks the guy who snickered. 

He walks over and takes my bags. "Hey! I'm Kim Baekhyeon! I'm so happy to finally meet you! I'll show you your room and then we'll introduce everyone, yes?" I nod. "Good." He starts walking. "Now you'll be sharing a room with me and Toni. Is that okay?" I nod. "Of course." I answer. He nods. "Okay. Just making sure." 

We reach the room and put my stuff down. Then we walk back to the living room to find that the boys have made a circle of pillows for us to sit on.

We make our way over and sit down. "Now!" Baekhyeon claps his hands together. "We will introduce ourselves, starting with names, ages, positions, and then a fact about ourselves. Got it?" Everyone nods. 

"Okay! I'll start! I am Kim Baekhyeon. I am 22 years old, I'm the leader and part of the vocals, and I'm very good with kids." He announces. "Who wants to go next?" He asks.

"I guess I will." Purple says. "I'm Lee Chul, 22 years old, main rapper, and I really like cats." He finishes. 

Silver speaks up. "Wait. So if your 22 and Baekhyeon- Hyung is also 22, then who is older?"

It goes silent.

"My birthday is April 16." Baekhyeon- Hyung speaks up.

"Mmm. I'm younger than you." Chul- Hyung says.

"Okay! Anyway moving on." Baekhyeon- Hyung pushes. 

Silver speaks again.

"I'm Jung Toni, 20 years old, visual/singer, and I came from Canada." 

"Ah! So cool!" Blondie yells. "I'll go now!" 

"I'm Tae Dongmin, 19, main singer/rapper, and I love video games!" He says.

Everyone looks to me. I look at the floor.

"I'm Smith Haneul, 21, rapper, and I was adopted." I say quietly. I look up.

Baekhyeon- Hyung is warmly smiling, Chul-Hyung is eye smiling, Toni looks serious but his aura is calm and welcoming, and Dongmin is cooing.

I think I like this.


End file.
